Stranded
by mysecretescapeshh
Summary: Bella Swan finds herself stranded in Boston due to bad weather. With the dorms closed and her flight delayed she hesitantly turns toward her TA/ best friend's brother Edward Cullen, who seems to hate her- that is until she spends a night at his apartment and the truth comes out. Rated T. One(ish) shot


Stranded

After rolling around the foreign bed for an hour, I decided I couldn't take it anymore and got up. The apartment was dark, making the snow illuminated as it fell heavily outside. I stood up and felt a moment of dizziness. This all started this morning; everything was great- I was going to go home to Forks for Christmas break- so excited to see everyone, and then the bad weather hit. My flight was delayed, the dorms at Boston College were closed for the break, and I had nowhere to go. In a panic, I had called my best friend and roommate Alice Cullen. She had already left for Chicago a few days ago, her classes had ended early. I didn't know how she could possibly help- but she was always the person I called when I needed advice.

"Alice what do I do! I'm literally stranded until this snow storm lets up" I said in a panic as I sat in the star bucks at the airport.

"Calm down Bella, let me think for a minute" I pondered my possibilities while I heard Alice talking in the background. "Let me call you back in 10 minutes" and the phone went dead. I sipped my coffee debating whether I should just spend the night in the airport or not when the phone rang again, "Edward is picking you up! He's not coming to Chicago until Tuesday! You can spend the night at his apartment" I silently groaned so Alice wouldn't think I didn't appreciate the thought. Edward was Alice's older brother, he also happened to be the TA for my biology class. He was a med student and an intern at Massachusetts General Hospital. I wasn't exactly the science or math type, being a communications and international relations major so needless to say I was struggling in the class. He didn't take sympathy, however. I dreaded the days he was the TA, while everyone else seemed to love him- it seemed like he purposely tortured me. It wasn't that he was straight up mean to my face, but it would be the little things-it was the curt "No that's the wrong answer" or the "speak up" that always got me. Of course he was attractive though, which always made it even worse when he embarrassed me in front of the class. I of course never told this to Alice- I didn't even know they were related until he showed up at our dorm room one day to take her out to lunch (to my extreme shock of course). How was I supposed to tell her that her brother absolutely hated me!?

"Is that okay?" Alice asked when she heard no response. I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, uh, yeah… are you sure he's okay with that? I mean I really wouldn't want to intrude" I fiddled with my coffee cup.

"Nonsense! I called him and he seemed excited to help" Doubtful.

"Okay… well that would be great… I mean, thanks so much Alice… you always seem to know what do"

We hung up, and I quickly went back up to the counter to order a coffee for Edward… or should I say Mr. Cullen. The least I could do was buy the man a coffee. I quickly made my way out of the airport to the front of the terminal and after a few minutes a shiny black Volvo sedan pulled up- a pretty nice car for a med student- his parents had money though, but they were also the nicest people you'd ever meet. Edward got out of the car.

"Ms. Swan, I understand you have quite the predicament" he smiled timidly as he put my luggage in the back of the car. I smiled a little and got in the car.

"Uh, this is for you" I smiled and handed him the coffee as he got in. He looked at it for a second.

"That's nice of you… you didn't have to do that" he looked up at me.

"The nice one in this situation is you… seriously if this is just because Alice forced you I completely understand" He swatted his hand as we pulled out of the airport.

"Not at all, I've found myself in this situation before… I know how it feels" Why was he being decent? The rest of the car ride was silent.

I had been outside of Edward's apartment building before, when I was with Alice to drop something off. It seemed really nice on the outside, but of course was even nicer on the inside. It was modern and spacious, with windows for walls facing the city. Again, needless to say, the Cullen family was well off.

"So this is where you'll be sleeping" he said as we walked into the white room, with a white bed and off white room accessories- it was all very modern.

"Thanks, this is really nice of you" he shrugged and smiled.

"You must be hungry… I'll order some food… you like Chinese?"

"You don't have to do that" He stopped me before I could say no.

"I insist" he smiled again, why was he being so nice!?

"Chinese sounds good" I smiled.

After I settled in and the Chinese arrived, I joined Edward at the table as we watched the snow come down while eating.

"So… why are you staying until Tuesday?" It was Friday… which meant everyone else had rushed home for the holiday once school as officially out.

He shrugged; "I just wanted to get a little more work done, because once I get home to Chicago it'll be all family time" I nodded in understanding that made sense. I knew Edward was a hard worker. "Which by the way, have you started that biology packet yet?" he smiled and my stomach lurched, was mean Edward emerging or was my stomach lurching because he was that attractive.

"Not yet, I'm afraid" he laughed. "I can't help it if my dedication is low!" I shrugged. "It's one of my last required classes before I can really focus on my major" he smiled.

"I get it, I get it" then why are you so short with me in class? I wanted to say. For the next hour, to my surprise, our conversation flowed. We talked about everything from Debussy, to politics, to our favorite books and movies. Before I knew it, it was 10 at night.

"I better get to bed… I have a feeling I'll have a mess to deal with at the airport tomorrow" I said wearily.

"You know… with all the delays, it might be better to stay a few days… it'll be way less busy in a couple of days once all of the delays have caught up" he reasoned. I shook my head.

"I really wouldn't want to intrude on you any longer"

"I insist" he looked me in the eyes with a heavy stare. I smiled and he smiled back. WHAT!?

And that's how I found myself tossing and turning in bed that night, I was so confused. I would be lying if I said I didn't find Edward attractive, because I did. And I would be lying if I said I didn't feel something when we had dinner together this evening, because I did. I also wouldn't be lying if I said I thought he hated me. I had to get up and walk around, I was going stir crazy.

I stepped out into the rest of the dark apartment, finding my way to the kitchen. I just needed something to drink, something to settle my stomach- which was full of knots. My large long sleeved shirt clung to me as I tip toed around the apartment… just looking at the snow fall made my bare legs cold. I walked into the kitchen area only to quickly run into something, more specifically someone.

"Oh!" I gasped, I found myself facing a muscular, bare chest, I looked up to see the shadow of Edward's face. "I'm sorry!" I whispered.

He backed away and turned on the dim oven light. "Hey… do you need something?" the light turned on gave me a chance to see him completely, in front me stood a handsome Edward, only dressed in black, fitting, brief shorts.

I stuttered with my words for a minute, "I uh… I just… I just needed something to drink" I said, running a hand through my messy curly hair. He smiled.

"I was just making myself some cider… I don't know, the snow kind of put me in the mood for it… would you like some?" I shrugged and smiled.

"Sure"

I leaned against the counter, trying not to look at Edward's muscular back as he heated up the apple cider on the stove. I don't know what it was, maybe it was the snow, maybe it was the late hour, or maybe it was the darkness around us that gave me the courage to say what I was about to say. "Mr. Cullen… er I mean Edward… why don't you like me?" He turned towards me, and I lost a little of my courage. I gulped. "You're so… short with me in class. So critical. You always give me these looks like that just make me feel so disliked. I mean everyone else loves you, but I just feel like you're so tough with me in class" I didn't look him in the eye. "But yet you're so nice to me here, I just… I'm just confused." I played with the end of my long sleeve shirt.

"Bella… I" he suddenly remembered the cider as we heard it boil, and turned quick to turn the stove off. I turned around, putting my elbows on the counter and taking a deep breath. "Bella" he said calmly, and I turned around again- and he was right there… dangerously close. "Bella… you don't get it do you?" I looked at him in the eyes this time, genuinely curious.

"Get what?"

"From the moment you walked in Bella… I was so attracted to you." My eyes widened. "But what was I supposed to do? I was the TA and then I found out you were rooming with my sister… I was afraid that even if for a second I let my guard down, I would fall all over you… in class… in front of everyone." He laughed to himself a little. "So I don't hate you… just the opposite… I would love nothing more than to take you out and get to know you… but I'm a TA, a TA who needed to prove himself… I couldn't be crushing on my students- blatantly flirting in class, or even worse… flirting with you in my sister's dorm room" he smiled, "and now I just look like an idiot… confessing these feelings for you … probably not what you expected- right?" he looked at me and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. It took me a moment for my brain to process. I took a moment to take in our close proximity, and closed that little distance. My hands found their way to his bare back and I leaned into him. Our lips were so close, but there was a second of hesitation as we looked at each other, both not sure if we should go there or not… but that a moment of hesitation was gone- and his lips were on mine.

His lips moved in synchronize with mine as we explored each other. His hands roamed down to my hips, and down to my legs, lifting my shirt little by little while his lips went down to my neck. Suddenly, his hands cupped my thighs and lifted me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started walking, my guess was to his room. My guess was correct as he gently put me on the bed and crawled on top of me.

We lay there, silent, as Edward's hands traced my back. I kissed his bare shoulder and looked at him in the eyes. "So this is what I've been missing" he smiled. He pushed my hair away and kissed me neck. "Does this mean you might have the same feelings for me?" he asked quietly. He sat up and I crawled into his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Why do you think I was so bugged about you not liking me?" I smiled and kissed him, loving that I could just do that.

"I'm not going to say I love you, because I know it's too soon… but I really, really like you" he smiled. I leaned into him.

"I really, really like you too"

"Morning Ms. Swan" Edward said as I walked into class after break. I ended up staying a few more days with Edward before heading home to Forks for the break. Those days were incredible, amazing, wonderful… they were everything good. Since then, we talked everyday whether through calls, texting, facebook, and now it was the day school was finally back in session. The first chance I got to see him since the incredible first few days of break.

"Morning Mr. Cullen" I smiled slyly before walking to my seat. Edward was entertaining all throughout class, teaching, leading discussion, and cracking jokes. Before I knew it, he looked down at his watch.

"Looks like class is over remember your homework for Wednesday and take notes on this next chapter. Now get out of here… I've got a date" the class laughed as they shuffled out. I slowly packed up my things, waiting for the classroom to completely empty. "You ready?" he smiled. I took his hand.

"I'm ready"


End file.
